William Turner Sr.
William Turner Sr. (GlasgowZizzle.com: Dead Man's Chest "Heroes and Villains" series 1, 1680Secondo Jack Sparrow - Picco Poseidone William "Sputafuoco Bill" Turner ha 10 anni in più di Jack Sparrow. La cronologia stabilita in base a Oltre i Confini del Mare (ambientato nel 1750) e La Vendetta di Salazar (ambientato nel 1751) colloca la nascita di Jack Sparrow nel 1690, il che pone la nascita di Sputafuoco nel 1680. - prima del 1742Gore Verbinski disse: "When Will reversed the curse by returning the last coins to the chest, technically he killed his father because at that moment, somewhere at the bottom of the ocean, his father became mortal." ''Inoltre, nel romanzo ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales si dice che quando il giovane Henry Turner sale a bordo dell'''Olandese Volante'', Sputafuoco non fa più parte della ciurma della nave. ), conosciuto anche come Billy Turner o Bill,' '''e chiamato '''Sputafuoco '(Bootstrap) o Sputafuoco Bill '(''Bootstrap Bill) era un marinaio britannico, successivamente diventato pirata che operò nei Sette Mari nel XVIII secolo. Con tutti i requisiti della vita da pirata, Turner era un fedele compagno del capitano Jack Sparrow a bordo della Perla Nera ''ma successivamente divenne membro della ciurma di Davy Jones a bordo dell'[[Olandese Volante|''Olandese Volante]]. Rinomato come pirata e brav'uomo, Sputafuoco Bill Turner era il padre di William Turner Jr., che seguì i suoi passi da bucaniere. Viene solo menzionato nel primo film ma appare fisicamente nel secondo e nel terzo in cui è interpretato da Stellan Skarsgård. Biografia '''Primi anni William Turner Sr. nacque a Glasgow, in Scozia, nel 1680 ma successivamente si trasferì sull'Isola di Man con sua zia Erin, suo zio Seamus e un cane, Crumbs. In seguito ad una crisi causata da un'annata di pesca particolarmente scarsa e sfortunata, Seamus ed Erin, volendo assicurare al nipote una vita dignitosa, spesero i loro risparmi di una vita per procurargli un biglietto a bordo di una nave chiamata Sea Star ''diretta in Carolina del Nord, nella Provincia della Carolina (una delle 13 colonie britanniche). Billy fu arrestato dalla Royal Navy Britannica dopo che il capitano della ''Sea Star, David Donovan lo definì un clandestino in quanto il suo biglietto era falso (un fatto sconosciuto allo zio Seamus che gli aveva dato il biglietto). 'Avventure con Jack Sparrow' Billy fu successivamente imprigionato a bordo di una nave della Marina Britannica diretta a Port Royal per essere impiccato. Ma durante il viaggio Billy fu liberato da Arabella Smith e Jean Magliore, che si erano infiltrate a bordo della nave per cercare i documenti della Fleur de la Mort a bordo della quale loro lavoravano sotto il comando della madre di Arabella, Laura. Billy riuscì a convincerle a liberarlo e per ottenere la loro fiducia rubò i documenti che gli servivano mentre la ciurma era impegnata nella battaglia con un mostro marino. Billy era furioso per aver scoperto che la responsabile degli attacchi del mostro era la Sea Star e per aver fatto cadere in condizione terribili l'Isola di Man. Perciò Billy uccise il mostro e poi abbandonò Donovan e il suo primo ufficiale su un'isola deserta per poi unirsi alla ciurma della Fleur sotto il capitano Laura e aiutò Jack Sparrow a sconfiggere il capitano Torrents. Padre di famiglia Qualche tempo dopo le sue avventure con la ciurma della La Fleur de la Mort, Billy Turner incontrò una ragazza di cui si innamorò per poi sposarla. La coppia andò a vivere a Glasgow, in Scozia e qui nel 1708 i due ebbero un figlio che chiamarono "William" proprio come il padre. Poco dopo la nascita di William, i suoi genitori si trasferirono in Carolina del Nord. Billy trovò lavoro come marinaio a bordo di un mercantile. Nel 1717, in uno dei suoi viaggi, il bastimento di Bill venne attaccato da alcuni pirati spagnoli presso la costa dell'isola di Tortuga. Billy rimase perciò bloccato sull'isola senza contatti con la sua famiglia. Nella ciurma della Perla Nera (1717-1718) La cerca dell'oro ombra ' A Tortuga Bill incontrò nuovamente Jack Sparrow, che promise di riaccompagnarlo dalla sua famiglia a bordo della ''Perla Nera. Tuttavia, questa si rivelò essere una menzogna, poiché la Perla fece rotta prima per New Orleans, poi per il Sud America e infine salpò alla volta del lontano Oriente. Nel corso del viaggio, più volte Bill escogitò di impossessarsi della Perla Nera per ritornare dalla sua famiglia in Nord Carolina, ma con il passare del tempo abbandonò questo desiderio abbracciando in pieno la vita pirata. Billy aiutò Jack a trovare molte fiale del mistico elisir noto come "oro ombra" navigando con lui per tutti i Sette Mari vedendo l'Asia, l'Africa e l'Europa''Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court''. '''L'ammutinamento contro Jack Sparrow (1718) Dopo il termine della ricerca dell'oro ombra, Billy decise di rimanere a bordo della Perla Nera prendendo parte alla ricerca di Capitan Sparrow del leggendario tesoro azteco appartenuto al conquistador spagnolo Hernán Cortés. Tuttavia, tre giorni dopo la partenza, il primo ufficiale Hector Barbossa guidò la nuova ciurma in un ammutinamento contro Jack. Nonostante sia possibile che Sputafuoco Bill non abbia partecipato all'ammutinamento, è sicuro che non fece nulla per opporvisi''The Curse of the Black Pearl'' Audio Commentary with Screenwriters Stuart Beattie, Ted Elliott & Terry Rossio and Jay Wolpert. Dopo che la ciurma ebbe abbandonato Jack su un'isola deserta William continuò a servire sulla Perla Nera, ''ora sotto il comando di Barbossa, finché non trovarono il tesoro di Hernan Cortés sull'Isla de Muerta e ne furono maledetti. Mentre Hector Barbossa cercava un modo per spezzare la maledizione, William Turner Sr. mandò una delle monete a suo figlio Will affinché Barbossa e la sua ciurma restassero maledetti. Infatti secondo William loro meritavano di rimanere maledetti per l'ammutinamento contro Jack Sparrow e anche perché secondo lui ciò che avevano fatto non rispettava il Codice Piratesco. A causa del suo tradimento, Capitan Barbossa fece legare Sputafuoco a un cannone e lo fece gettare in mare. Solo dopo Barbossa e la sua ciurma scoprirono che per spezzare la maledizione occorreva il sangue di tutti coloro che avevano preso una moneta, incluso William, si misero alla ricerca di suo figlio William Turner Jr. e della sua moneta. 'Nella ciurma dell'Olandese Volante (1718 - prima del 1742) In seguito Davy Jones, il capitano dellOlandese Volante,'' trovò Sputafuoco Bill sui fondali marini e Sputafuoco, pur di scampare alla maledizione e a quel terribile fato, entrò nella ciurma di Davy Jones. Quindi Sputafuoco vendette la sua anima a Jones pur di sfuggire a quel dolore. Jack Sparrow (1729) nella stiva della Perla Nera. ]] Nel 1729, un anno dopo la battaglia dell'Isla de Muerta e la morte di Hector Barbossa, Davy Jones manda Sputafuoco Bill Turner a bordo della Perla Nera per avvisare Jack Sparrow che i 13 anni di comando della Pera Nera come stabiliva il loro patto sono scaduti e che Jack deve pagare il suo debito. Nella conversazione, Sparrow rivela a Sputafuoco che suo figlio lo ha aiutato a recuperare la Perla. ''Durante la sua breve visita, Sputafuoco racconta a Jack di cosa gli fosse accaduto dopo l'ammutinamento e dell'entrata in servizio presso Davy Jones. Bill Turner prima di andarsene dalla ''Perla Nera, imprime sulla mano sinistra di Jack Sparrow la macchia nera, il marchio magico che Davy Jones imprime o fa imprimere a qualcuno che ha un debito con lui e che solo Jones può togliere. Questo marchio di morte servirà ad attirare il Kraken, il calamaro gigante agli ordini di Davy Jones, che dovrà trovare e affondare Jack e la Perla Nera. Dopo aver recato al vecchi amico il messaggio di Jones, Sputafuoco ritorna sull'Olandese Volante. L'incontro con Will Turner sull'''Olandese Volante'' mostra al padre il disegno della chiave del forziere fantasma. ]] Dopo qualche giorno, Sputafuoco, lavorando assieme ai suoi compagni a bordo dell'Olandese, incontrò suo figlio Will Turner. Sconvolto al riconoscimento del figlio, Bill molla la presa della cima con cui stava sollevando un cannone che cade sul ponte. Jimmy Legs, il nostromo, credendo che il responsabile dell'incidente fosse Will, decide di punirlo con cinque frustate e Sputafuoco si oppone. Dopo che il legame di parentela tra Sputafuoco e Will viene scoperto, Sputafuoco viene costretto a punire personalmente il figlio con 5 frustate di fronte a Davy Jones stesso e al resto della ciurma. Dopo la punizione, Sputafuoco cerca di giustificarsi con Will affermando di essere stato costretto a punirlo e Will comprende. Sputafuoco parla a Will riguardo alla vita a bordo dell'Olandese Volante, una volta che si giura, non si può più lasciare la nave fantasma. Dopo aver appreso che Will non ha giurato, Bill lo esorta di fuggire, tuttavia, prima di farlo, Will deve trovare la chiave di Davy Jones. Allora Wyvern, un marinaio ormai consumato nelle pareti della nave, si risveglia e dà qualche informazione a Will sul forziere e sulla chiave. Durante il tempo libero dal lavoro Sputafuoco e Will osservano alcuni membri della ciurma che giocano a Perudo (un gioco con i dadi basato sulle scommesse). Will, dopo aver imparato il gioco, sfida Davy Jones. Questi accetta e i due fanno una scommessa: se perderà, Will dovrà servire l'Olandese Volante per 100 anni, se vincerà, invece, Jones dovrà liberare Sputafuoco. Will vince fortunatamente la partita e Sputafuoco è libero dall'Olandese. Tuttavia Will propone al capitano una seconda partita. Jones accetta nuovamente e i due scommettono:se perderà, Will cederà a Davy Jones la sua anima ma se vincerà Jones gli dovrà dare la chiave del suo forziere. Allora nella loro sfida interviene anche Sputafuoco (che temeva che Will non avrebbe potuto battere Jones una seconda volta) e quando Will è sul punto di perdere Sputafuoco interviene e perde al posto di suo figlio venendo costretto a servire Jones per l'eternità ma per lo meno salvando Will. Sputafuoco aiuta poi Will a rubare la chiave di Davy Jones e a scappare dall'Olandese con una scialuppa. Prima della partenza di Will, Sputafuoco gli dona il suo coltello come ricordo e Will promette che sarebbe tornato per liberarlo da Davy Jones. La distruzione dell'''Edinburgh Trader'' Il giorno seguente, dopo che Will viene trovato dal mercantile britannico Edinburgh Trader, l'Olandese Volante lo trova e a bordo Davy Jones afferra Sputafuoco Bill Turner per la gola e gli dice di stare a guardare e fa evocare il Kraken e Sputafuoco non può fare altro che osservare. Sputafuoco assiste alla distruzione dell'''Edinburgh Trader'' da parte del Kraken e subito dopo Jones ordina che Sputafuoco venga rinchiuso in cella. La follia e il tempo in cella (estate 1729) Vedi: Ai Confini del Mondo e Sputafuoco nelle prigioni dell'Olandese Volante.|left]] L'apparente morte di suo figlio fa finire Sputafuoco in uno stato di pazzia, così tanto che il processo di assimilazione con l'Olandese Volante inizia ad accelerare e l'umanità di Sputafuoco inizia a diminuire. Mesi dopo, nell'agosto del 1729, quando Elizabeth Swann viene rinchiusa in cella dopo l'attacco dell'Olandese Volante all'Empress, ''lei ha una breve conversazione con Sputafuoco. Questo viene a sapere con sua gioia che Will è vivo, mentre lui credeva ancora che fosse morto nella [[distruzione dell'Edinburgh Trader|distruzione dell'Edinburgh Trader'']]. Sputafuoco inoltre pensa che Elizabeth sia stata mandata da Will per dirgli che sta venendo a prenderlo. Elizabeth gli dice che Will vuole aiutarlo e Sputafuoco capisce che Will non verrà e dice a Elizabeth che è a causa sua se Will non lo può salvare. Sputafuoco le rivela che se Jones viene ucciso che lo uccide dovrà prenderne il posto come capitano e che l'Olandese deve sempre avere un capitano e che quindi se Will salva lui dovrà poi rinunciare a Elizabeth e le dice di dire a Will di non venire. Sputafuoco dice che ormai sta diventando una parte della nave e della ciurma. Elizabeth lo chiama e Sputafuoco sembra aver dimenticato la loro conversazione. L'uccisione di James Norrington . ]] Più tardi nella notte James Norrington apre la porta della cella e libera Elizabeth e la sua ciurma affinché scappino sull'''Empress''. Nel suo stato di pazzia, Sputafuoco segue i fuggitivi per vedere cosa sta succedendo. Mentre Norrington fa fuggire di nascosto Elizabeth e gli altri pirati, Sputafuoco, non avendo compreso le buone intenzioni di Norrington, dà l'allarme. Norrington, vedendo che Elizabeth sta tornando verso di lui spara alla corda su cui si sta arrampicando e la fa cadere in mare. Subito dopo Sputafuoco colpisce a morte James Norrington con un pezzo di legno appuntito. Sputafuoco continua a servire Jones fino all'arrivo alla Baia dei Relitti, il luogo dove si riunisce la Fratellanza Piratesca. La battaglia del maelstrom e la morte di Davy Jones Il giorno seguente, Sputafuoco era ancora a bordo dell'Olandese Volante durante la scontro con la Perla Nera nella battaglia del maelstrom. Durante la battaglia Sputafuoco, ancora in stato di pazzia, incontra sul ponte suo figlio Will con cui ingaggia un duello, non riconoscendolo. Will disarma velocemente suo padre ma non lo uccide ricordandogli la sua promessa. In seguito Davy Jones colpisce Will a morte con la sua spada e Sputafuoco quando vede suo figlio in fin di vita riacquista la ragione e assale Jones ma viene presto sconfitto da quest'ultimo. Tuttavia, prima che Jones possa finirlo, Jack Sparrow aiuta Will, morente, a pugnalare il cuore di Jones. In seguito Sputafuoco, sapendo che l'Olandese deve avere un capitano, prende il coltello che aveva dato a Will ed è lui a cavargli il cuore per poi metterlo nel forziere fantasma in quanto ora deve prendere il posto di Jones. Al servizio di suo figlio Libero dalla maledizione Dopo la fine del maelstrom poco prima che la Perla Nera potesse ingaggiare battaglia con l'HMS'' Endeavour'', la nave di Lord Cutler Beckett, l'Olandese Volante riaffiora dall'acqua e a bordo Sputafuoco Bill e gli altri membri della ciurma sono tornato a essere umani e Sputafuoco si toglie la stella marina che teneva in faccia e ne pare sorpreso. Ora l'Olandese Volante ha un nuovo capitano che è Will Turner e Sputafuoco, come il resto della ciurma, segue gli ordini di Will fino alla distruzione dell'HMS Endeavour. Will disse a suo padre che ora lui era libero ma Sputafuoco gli disse di avere ancora un debito da pagare e intendendo pagarlo volle restare sull'Olandese Volante a servizio di Will. Sputafuoco disse a Will che ora l'Olandese aveva di nuovo uno scopo e che loro sarebbero andati per mari a cui Elizabeth, essendo mortale, non sarebbe sopravvissuta. Sputafuoco ricordò a Will di poter passare un giorno a terra e 10 anni in mare. In seguito Sputafuoco restò a bordo dell'Olandese Volante. Sputafuoco divenne nonno di Henry Turner, figlio di Will e di Elizabeth. Non si sa se Bill incontrò mai suo nipote, ma è certo che nel 1742, quando il giovane Henry salì a bordo dell'Olandese Volante, Sputafuoco non era più un membro della ciurma della nave fantasma, lasciando il suo destino ignoto''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales (romanzo), p. 10.. Dietro le quinte e curiosità *William Turner Sr. è stato interpretato da Stellan Skarsgård in ''La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma e Ai Confini del Mondo. ''In italiano è stato doppiato da Rodolfo Bianchi. *Durante le riprese dei film Sputafuoco è stato l'unico dei membri della ciurma dell'Olandese Volante'' a indossare un costume. Tutti gli altri membri della ciurma, compreso Davy Jones, è stato generato al computer. *Ann C. Crispin, autrice del romanzo prequel The Price of Freedom ''(2011), inizialmente voleva usare Sputafuoco Bill Turner come spalla di Jack Sparrow per il suo romanzo. Tuttavia, la Disney non le permise di utilizzare Sputafuoco e perciò creò il personaggio di Robert Greene al suo posto. Apparizioni * ''Jack Sparrow - Picco Poseidone; * [[Jack Sparrow - Nuovi e audaci orizzonti|''Jack Sparrow - ]][[Jack Sparrow - Nuovi e audaci orizzonti|''Nuovi e audaci orizzonti]];'' * ''Jack Sparrow - Il racconto di Billy Turner e altre storie; * Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court ''(in tutti gli episodi) * ''Pirati dei Caraibi - La Maledizione della Prima Luna (menzionato per la prima volta); * Pirati dei Caraibi - La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma ''(prima apparizione); * ''Pirati dei Caraibi - Ai Confini del Mondo. Fumetti * ''Pirati dei Caraibi - La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma'' (romanzo grafico) Videogiochi * Pirati dei Caraibi: Ai Confini del Mondo (videogioco); * LEGO Pirati dei Caraibi: Il videogioco. Note e fonti de:Stiefelriemen-Bill Turner en:William Turner Sr. es:William "Bootstrap" Turner Sr. ru:Уильям Тёрнер-старший pl:Bill Turner Categoria:Personaggi di Pirati dei Caraibi Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Deceduti Categoria:Ciurma della Perla Nera Categoria:Ciurma della Perla Nera (1716-1718) Categoria:Ciurma maledetta Categoria:Ciurma dell'Olandese Volante